


Stabbed

by CogSucker



Category: Toontown Online
Genre: Angst and Porn, Biting, F/M, Menstruation, Mild S&M, Sex Robots, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2019-11-28 18:30:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18212000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CogSucker/pseuds/CogSucker
Summary: Sometimes things become more serious than originally intended.





	1. Harmless Fun

**Author's Note:**

> This is an unfinished first draft of a work that I don't plan on re-visiting. I'd like to thank LadyFry for being an inspiration.

“There’s no backing down now,” Dirk breathed against Katharine’s throat, his hands pressing her to his chest in a gesture that was half passion, half possession.  “Unless…well…unless you’re having second thoughts.  I don’t know if Toons are easily breakable…” His grip tightened. “…But I’d rather avoid an accident."  She smiled, her ears perking at the sound of his fans whirring louder than the gentle crackling of the fireplace, betraying his arousal. 

Backstabbers were notorious sweet-talkers, but Dirk had bitten off slightly more than he could chew with the little grey bat, and it hadn’t taken much effort on her part to flip the tables until he found himself eagerly following her home.  Her intentions had been clear from the get-go, but once he had entered her house and saw that her bed was waiting in front of a cozy fire in the fireplace with the covers already turned down, he couldn’t help but feel both impressed at her tenacity and shaken at how brazen she was. To his understanding, overt sexual behavior was deeply discouraged among Toons.

Coitus with a Cog was outright illegal.

As it was, his weak attempt to intimidate her did nothing; she merely pressed kisses to his neck and shoulders, working him out of his coat. She took it and, ignoring his sounds of vague protest, pulled away to hang it on the coat-rack before coming back to the bed, easing herself into his lap.

"I’m serious,” he continued, tilting his head back to allow her to pepper his jawline and throat with more kisses. “I might…injure you.”

“Are you saying that you don’t want to?” Katharine ceased her kissing to look up at him, her expression soft with affection. “Because if so, we can stop here. I don’t have any Gags, but if it’s my Laff you want, you can take it.”

“Oh, no,” he said smoothly. “No, I want this.” His hands moved to her ample hips, giving them a firm squeeze. “And I want this-” They moved to her face, pulling her in for a kiss that left her breathless and trembling with eager need against him. “And these-” His palms cupped her breasts through her black dress, and her position in his lap allowed her to feel his erection twitch. She wriggled, just enough to make him curse under his breath and buck in response.

“If it’s too much, I’ll tell you. I doubt you’ll do much damage.”

“Is that a challenge?” He opened one eye to pierce her gaze with his, his voice dipping to a low purr. “You should know better, Toon. I’m dangerous.”

“Is that so? Prove it, then.”

Katharine lightly tripped up from Dirk’s lap, fanning her wings out and turning her back to him, lifting her blouse up and slipping it over her shoulders with ease before discarding it on the rug. Her skirt dropped and she stepped out of it, nudging it to one side with a pointed toe, deliberately posing for him. Dirk took her in with approval, his optical processors wandering the length of her short body, tracing her curves with wanton greed. He couldn’t decide what was more alluring, her softness and heft, which stood in direct contrast to his lean sharpness, or her unabashed lack of shame.

She turned, her arms hugging her form, her eyes smoldering with lust.

“Your turn,” she said, tossing him a wink. “I’ll have you know that I’m  _awfully_ fascinated in legal bodies.” He gave a dry chuckle, standing; his erection strained against his plum-coloured slacks, but he started with his tie and button-down, pretending not to watch her as she watched him undress. Cogs, as a general rule, were comfortable in their own bodies, and Dirk was no exception, but the way she eyed him as if he were a meal and she was starving left him feeling more naked than the act of removing his clothing did.

When he finally began to remove his slacks, his confidence faltered, making him wonder if he should turn away for modesty’s sake, but it wouldn’t have mattered if he had; Katharine crept closer, her breath catching and her eyes growing wide.

“I see now why you were…apprehensive,” she said, and Dirk felt his face grow hot. His cock stood fully erect, long and thicker than she would have guessed, with a sharp taper towards the tip that thankfully ended in a rounded head and not a point as the overall shape suggested.

“It’s…well, it’s not just…” He gestured at himself. “This. You aren’t my first, and my needs are…” Katharine tilted her head, crawling onto the bed to invite him to lay next to her as his voice trailed to silence.

“Different?” she offered. When he nodded, moving closer to kneel on the bedsheet, she smiled, her sharp little teeth glinting in the firelight. “That’s fine. Just tell me what you need.”

“Turn…turn around. Please.” She shifted until she was on her hands and knees, and he positioned himself behind her, shuddering in delight as she pressed her round rear to his lap. Her thighs were as soft as they had looked, his cock squeezed tight between them as he rut slowly against her; he could feel how warm and slick with arousal she was.

“So you prefer it from behind?” she asked, lowering her head further to lift her hips higher.

“God, yes.”

“That’s cute. And here I was thinking that you were into something genuinely shameful.” She turned as best as she could to meet his eyes. “You have my permission to do whatever you want to to me. I’m a big girl, I can take whatever you can dish out.”

He bent over her to brush his tongue up the nape of her neck, and then she felt his teeth clamp down, hard enough to make her squeak in pained surprise.

“I warned you,” he breathed, releasing her to admire the dark bruise he had left behind. His short, blunt nails dug into her hips, raking her and leaving red lines in their wake. “Tell me it hurts. Say it.” She whimpered, shivering with delight under him.

“It hurts,” she moaned, and he echoed her moan, biting her again, lower on her spine; she cried out in response. “It h-hurts-!”

“Say something stupid and Toony if I go too far,” he directed, his voice choked with need. “Do you want to keep going?”

“Yes,” she gasped, her wings stretching to invite him to bite once more. When he did so, she clawed at the bedspread, writhing in agonized ecstasy; he followed it with a firm slap across the back of her thigh that left a faint outline of his hand and made her yelp.

“Too much?”

“Oh, you’re adorable.  _Harder_.”

He slapped her again with his other hand, sending her scooting a couple inches from the force of the impact, and she snuck him a smirk before wailing in exaggerated agony, sending a shudder of arousal through him that was so intense that he felt he might overheat. She didn’t have hair that was long enough to pull, so he slipped a hand under her throat instead and squeezed with carefully-measured force, delighting in how her pulse beat under his fingertips as her head lolled, her eyes rolling back in rapture.

One of her hands snuck between her legs, her fingers spreading her burning, wet labia to invite him in. His tip pressed to her entrance, lubricant oozing from the slit.

“Are you sure about this?” he asked, trembling from the effort of holding himself back.

 _“Fuck me, Cog._ ”

Dirk took a deep breath and pressed his hips into hers, moaning as he punctured her; she keened loudly, her dignity and coquettishness shattered in the wake of how deeply his erection had pierced her. He didn’t allow her time to adjust, drawing slowly back to thrust again, harder.

“Does it hurt?” His voice modulator was bitten with static, overwhelmed and glitching from the pleasure. Her response was a whimper that only encouraged him to drive into her faster, the headboard clanging against the fireplace grate from the force of his thrusts.

His arms circled her and his hands gripped her tightly, one braced against her belly, the other against her opposite hip, his body flush to hers and his face buried in crook of her neck. Every thrust seemed to penetrate deeper, forcing her to brace against the headboard to hold her position, and she was too overcome with pain-laced thrill to do more than squeak and mewl and offer weak, insincere protests that whipped him further into sexual frenzy.

“I’m-” he huffed, panting open-mouthed against her sweat-slicked skin. “I’m close, I’m going to-”

One of her legs shifted, laying over his to ensnare him, and though she couldn’t form the words to say it, her intentions were clear, and he felt her tighten around him, her voice raising to a wordless cry that would have alarmed the neighbors had any been around. It had been too long since he had managed to bring another to climax, and the lust that raced through his circuits pushed him over the edge before he could stop himself.

“Yes, yes, yes-!” His thrusts slowed as orgasm overtook him, his eyes rolling back before closing, his cock throbbing as it flooded her with heat until she was overflowing. She bucked under him, milking him and leaving him writhing, over-stimulated, atop her, and his nails raked down her belly. “Katharine, Katharine, it’s too much-!”

Her hips ceased moving and she allowed him to withdraw, shuddering and moaning against her back, his lap soaked with his lubricant and traces of dark grey ink. He took a shaking breath, his motor stalling at the sight; the fear that he'd gotten carried away only increased when he realized that there was tissue clinging to the ink, seemingly washed out of her from the volume of lubricant he'd pumped into her.

“I…oh, oh Katharine, I think I…”

Her head whipped up and she rolled over to examine herself, and then she glanced at a calendar on the wall. She blew a disgruntled breath from the corner of her mouth, her eyes flitting towards the ceiling.

“Ah. No, Dirk, I’m fine, just let me go clean up.” She attempted to stand, but her knees buckled and she flopped back onto the bed. “Ehn. I’ll have to wash the sheets later.” He glanced from the calendar to her, confused, but no answer came from either.

“I…did I hurt you?” She reached down and swiped a hand between her legs, bringing her fingers up to examine them, and her nose wrinkled.

“Nah. I was expecting this.”

“You’re leaking ink!” Dirk hadn’t meant to sound worried, but he was over-wrought and wrung dry of his dignity already and couldn’t help himself. Katharine chuckled and managed to stand, and he quickly got up to allow her to lean on him as they made their way into the bathroom.

“It’s normal. Don’t spare it another thought.” She seemed in high spirits, flushed and drunk on sex, and she winked at him. “Unless you  _like_  the idea of making me bleed.” He hadn’t been expecting that; his breath caught and he almost tripped.

“I…well…”

“I’m going to be bleeding all week.” Realization struck him, his face flushing. “And if you enjoy the idea of hurting me, I don’t mind acting as if you're the cause.” She turned the shower on and stepped in, holding the curtain back for him.

“Are you sure?”

“Of course I’m sure, you’re covered in ink.” Dirk shook his head, stepping into the shower with her.

“No, no. I mean, are you sure that…well…” Words wouldn't come easily to his exhausted mind. “What I’m asking is this: is it weird? I had a wonderful time, but I don’t want to  _actually_  harm you. Am I…making sense?” She smiled, stepping into the spray to rinse herself off.

“Can we use a special word if I want to stop?”

“Yes.”

“Will you stop if I use the special word?”

“Of course.”

“Then, like I said earlier, you have my permission to do with me whatever you’d like.” She took the shower head off the hook to aim the spray between her legs, and he watched, fascinated.

“How does a Toon menstruate, anyways?”

“The same way a Cog showers."  She smiled up at him.  "Don't overthink it."


	2. Twist the Knife

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back on my bullshit.

Lawbot HQ was always bustling with both Cogs and Toons, but when Dirk saw Katharine from across the lobby, his motor stalled and he came to a dead standstill amidst the busy hustle of Cogs hurrying to where they were needed and Toons hurrying to fight with said Cogs. He knew he shouldn't have even looked twice at her, and when she happened to pause mid-stride and glance up and their eyes locked, he mentally kicked himself for not being less oblivious.

She didn't approach him. She didn't even wave. Her eyes held neither malice nor affection, just vague disappointment.

Dirk was a Backstabber, smooth-talking and emotionally detached. A champion in the field of manipulation.

He couldn't explain to himself why he felt so low.

Katharine looked him up and down with disdain, and shook her head almost imperceptibly before turning and walking slowly away, a strut to her stride, as if to remind him of what he was missing. She didn't look back as her wings snapped open and she pushed off, though Dirk sincerely wished that she had; it would have soothed his suddenly-bruised ego.

A Spin Doctor nudged him, bending lower to speak so that only Dirk could hear.

"I suggest," he said. "You stop standing around and get back to work."

* * *

 

Katharine's estate was tucked away in a secluded wood that seemed to continuously be under a blanket of dusk. Dirk knew that there were no neighbors around, no busybody Toons peeking through their curtains to spy on what the others might be doing, but he felt as if every second he spent waiting outside of Katharine's home was another second that left him open to being caught in a place that a Cog was definitely not allowed to be.

He lifted his hand and rapped his metal knuckles against the solid wood of the door.

When Katharine opened the door, rubbing the heel of her hand against her eyes, Dirk felt his carefully-buried affection resurface unbidden and almost shamefully; it might have been her drowsy state, or the fact that she wasn't wearing anything but an oversized black tee-shirt that only covered her to mid-thigh. When she realized it was him, however, and her lips twitched back into a disgusted sneer, the shame began to burn until it was all that was left.  She folded her arms across her chest.

"You have ten seconds to explain yourself," she practically hissed. "Ten."

"You have no right to be angry at me!" he tried to reason, panicked. "I told you at the start that I wasn't looking for anything serious!"

"Nine."

"Oh, shut up. Can't I come in?" He moved as if to enter, but she slammed her hand against the door-frame.

" _Fuck_ you. Eight."

"I didn't do anything wrong!" Dirk tried to keep the desperation from his voice, but he couldn't help it. She had begun tapping her foot angrily, her face reddening, and he couldn't hold back anymore. "What?! _WHAT_?! What did I _do_?" He was shouting, he knew, but he didn't care. "You're just going to show up after ignoring me for days, and, and...fucking _look_ at me like you did, and not even tell me what I did to piss you off?!"

"Oh, you want to know what you did?!" Katharine shouted back, flinging her fist down by her side and stomping one foot as if she was trying to vent the urge to strike him without doing so. "You really want to know what you did?!" Dirk rolled his eyes.

"Are you going to tell me, or are you just going to throw a fit like a little kid?" She stepped back and slammed the door in his face hard enough to rattle the windows. Dirk lunged for it, banging his closed fist against it with enough strength to make the hinges creak in protest. "NO. YOU ARE NOT GOING TO JUST PRETEND LIKE I'M NOT HERE, KATHARINE, NOW OPEN THE FUCKING-"

Katharine ripped the door open and slapped him firmly across the face, sending him staggering backwards, grasping his burning cheek. His mouth fell open and his voice modulator failed, leaving him standing there in shocked silence.

"You only wanted sex from me," she snarled, her voice choked with rage. "That's _fine_. But _dammit_ , Dirk, you acted as if I was special to you. I didn't just-" She lifted her hands to gesture sarcastically, contempt dripping from her words. "-" _Catch feelings_ ," you deliberately made me think we were serious.  If you just wanted sex, that'd be one thing, but you didn't just take sex from me."

"I don't-"  He couldn't breathe, his motor pumping and his vents stifled in panic.  "I didn't-"

"Do you remember when you texted me at three in the goddamn morning to cry about not getting your promotion?"

Dirk's stomach sank.

"You came to me broken up about it and I solaced you. You would have a shit day at work and I'd listen to you. You'd show me everything you'd been working on and expect me to praise you and flatter you, and you'd best believe that if you think for _one fucking second_ that I'm going to sit around and feed your ego and be your comfort and get nothing from you in return, think again."

She pulled her phone out and began scrolling furiously, reading out loud in a mocking tone.

"I can't stop thinking about you, Katharine. I _miss_ you, Katharine."

Her eyes snapped to meet his, feverish with anger.

"Come listen to me bitch about my coworkers and _be at my fucking beck and call_ , Katharine!" She threw her phone down, seemingly uncaring if it broke. "And I'd message you to talk and not hear a damn thing unless _you_ could get something out of it!"

Her hands rose to her chest, and with a twinge of debilitating, sudden pain, Dirk noticed that her eyes had been slowly welling with tears; they spilled over her cheeks and caught what little light there was. "I thought you'd _died_ , Dirk. All I wanted was to know that you were safe, and what did you do? You ignored me until you needed something, and every. Single. Time. I wouldn't hear from you, you had me worried that someone had destroyed you."  She took a shaking breath.  "And then you'd be blowing up my phone the next time you'd finished a project, or wanted someone to listen, or wanted to fool around.  You acted like you loved me, and you  _used_ me."

"What do you want me to say?!" Dirk shouted, at a loss. "I'm a _Backstabber_!" The disappointment in her eyes had returned, and she stared at him in a silence that had him wishing she would go back to shouting at him.

"And I'm a Toon," she finally said. "But I didn't pie you until you died, did I?"

Dirk grappled for something, anything he could say to defend himself, but he couldn't think straight. Being on the receiving end of a guilt trip was worse than he'd ever imagined.

"You can't control your nature," she said, her voice suddenly calm and resolute. "But you sure can control your actions, and Dirk...after how you've acted, I don't ever want to see you crawling back to me again." His eyes burned, his throat closing, and when he spoke, his voice was broken with pain.

"Were you there to see me?" he asked. _Please say yes_ , he silently begged. _Please say yes, please say yes, please say-_

"You must be out of your goddamn mind." Heartbreak, nauseating and heavy, washed over him. "No. I was there for a friend." Dirk gestured hopelessly, his hands held out to either side as if to appeal to her kindness.

" _I'm_ not a friend?"

Katharine stared at him as if she couldn't believe what she had just heard, and then she threw back her head and began to laugh, mirthlessly. Dirk found himself suddenly, desperately, wishing that their first encounter had ended with him being scrapped.

"Goodbye, Dirk. Do yourself a favor and get lost before I call Toon HQ."

The door slammed, and he found himself alone in front of her house; he didn't bother knocking again.  He stared at his feet for a moment before resignedly opening his propeller and leaving.  Despite how the grief inside of him cut deeper than any kind of pain he'd ever known, he knew that it would be easy to go back to work tomorrow and act as if nothing had happened, as if he hadn't destroyed something near and dear to him with his own selfishness. It would be easy.

After all, he was a Backstabber.


End file.
